


The Time Before

by butterbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, PWP, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Time Travel, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butterbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine didn’t know how it happened, but it did- </p>
<p>-He went back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Before

 

 

* * *

 

Just seconds ago, he was laying on the couch between Kagami and Kise. Kagami was sleeping fitfully, his left hand cradling the side of his face, Kise was laughing at the stupid variety show on TV, and Aomine was on his phone, scrolling through movie recommendations. Who would have known, that years after high school ended and college started, the three of them would have this kind of relationship? One where Kagami cooked, Kise cleaned, and Aomine ate? Well, here they were, on the biggest couch they could find.

 

It was any other Saturday.

 

Aomine’s eyes just finished reading the “Dawn of the Planet of the Apes” review when he felt his eyes start to droop. Maybe a nap wasn’t so bad. Kagami seemed to be enjoying himself. Aomine mumbled something unintelligible to even himself and couldn’t stay awake long enough to hear Kise’s response.

 

He fell into a slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine’s dark blue eyes opened and he felt warm rays of sunlight hit his skin. He heard chirping off in the distance and relished the feel of a breezy day. The trees above him shook in the wind and leaves were twirling around, dancing and landing on the floor.

 

Wait, when did he get outside?

 

Aomine groaned and rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on as if he had taken too long of a nap. He opened his eyes, slowly this time, and looked around himself.

 

He was sitting on a bench in a park. Trees were overhead and across from him sat an old woman who was feeding pigeons. The scenery looked familiar. It looked like the park that he used to go to in high school when his parents kicked him out of the house for coming home late.

 

But that park had been torn away and made into spaces for more homes years ago.

 

Aomine ran his fingers through his hair and he stood up, glancing around as he did so. He walked a couple steps, feeling odd. His legs were asleep and he had a headache, but other than that, all he really felt was some kind of nostalgia eating at him.

 

“Excuse me,” Aomine tried to say politely, though he had no doubt it only sounded gruff, “How long have I been sitting at this bench?”

 

The woman, who was the only one in hearing distance, looked up and frowned. She shook her head. “Youth these days! Why don’t you keep track of your own time?”

 

Aomine blinked and he felt himself scowl slightly. Great, that was a bust, Aomine thought to himself. He walked away and continued down the cement path. It really _was_ the park that he went to as a kid. He saw the familiar cherry blossom tree and the old swing set. He even saw this elderly couple sitting on the same old tree trunk that had been cut down.

 

“What the hell?” Aomine muttered.

 

He looked down to assess his clothing. He was still wearing the slacks and button-up he had come home in just earlier before he had plopped onto the couch with his boyfriends. He still even had that small cut by his chin when he nicked himself shaving that morning.

 

He reached into his back pocket for his cellphone, but groaned when he realized he had thrown it onto the kitchen table when he got home.

 

“Daiki!”

 

Aomine turned around so fast, his head spun. But there was no one there to greet him. Instead, he saw a little boy running after a small dachshund dog. Oh, right, that one dog that had the same name as him, which had died when Aomine was a senior in high school.

 

Aomine’s jaw slackened. “You’re shitting me.”

 

He ran and ran, following the familiar path he ran a lot during high school.

 

He whispered to himself along the way, chanting prayers or _something_ because he knew some weird shit was happening. And then he reached it.

 

His home.

 

Aomine saw the rose bush in the corner of the garden in full bloom. The living room’s curtains were drawn back and so were his bedroom’s. His heart was thudding painfully loud in his chest and he stood still, waiting for movement.

 

And movement came. In his room he saw his mother in his room. She was pacing along the room, picking up laundry and cleaning. She looked considerably younger than Aomine remembered her. Aomine took a step back and finally decided to walk away.

 

This was some really _weird shit_.

 

It wasn’t as if he could stomp on into his house when he had aged about 10 years. Definitely the park and his mother… he was in the time when he was 17 years old. He was now 27 years old, or he _was_ 27 years old in the future. Or past. Or… Aomine rubbed his head. It was now in overdrive, thinking too much about what the fuck was happening.

 

Aomine started to walk back to the park. He could think clearly there. As he took slow steps, he thought about what happened. He was sitting on the couch, on his phone. He fell asleep. And then he woke up at the park, ten years in the past.

 

He sighed and he sat back down on the exact bench he had woken up on.

 

He gave up. It’s not like he was a scientist or mathematician or some shit. He had a desk job at some company. No way in hell was he going to figure out what happened to him.

 

Aomine closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again, he would be back in the house that he, Kagami, and Kise shared. Before Aomine could open his eyelids, a voice called out to him.

 

“Aomine?”

 

Aomine opened his eyes slowly, a small grin spreading on his face. Ah, finally, he was back. It was Kagami’s voi-

 

“ _Kagami_?” Aomine gaped.

 

Aomine’s eyes were now wide open and in front of him stood Kagami. The redhead who cooked for him and could not beat him one-on-one. But he was different. Shorter. Leaner. Baby-faced.

 

Kagami’s eyebrows were furrowed and he observed, “Why do you look so different?”

 

Aomine looked around him once more. He was still in the damn park. _Fuck_ , Aomine cursed. He stood up, reveling for a short amount of time how young Kagami looked. It brought back intense memories. Back then; they still were rivals who couldn’t stop bickering. They were virgins and awkward teenagers who cared for nothing but basketball and tournaments.

 

Kagami looked like his head was about to spontaneously combust. Aomine chuckled at the expression.

 

“Let’s get some Maji,” Aomine proposed.

 

Kagami scratched his cheek but agreed, though he was still in a daze. The walk to Maji was short, but awkward. Kagami was still honestly very confused about everything and Aomine still didn’t know what the hell to do.

 

Aomine pulled out his wallet and took out a crisp 20 dollar bill. Maji would normally only be 10, but he remembered that Kagami was a fucking elephant. And as expected, Kagami ordered enough to feed the whole continent of Africa. Aomine ordered a soda.

 

When they were seated in a booth in the far corner of the chain restaurant, Aomine decided to confess.

 

“Taiga,” Aomine started. Kagami looked alarmed at his first name. Aomine just smiled wryly and he continued on. “I don’t know if you’re gonna believe me, cause it sounds like bullshit to even _me_ …”

 

“What?”

 

“Would you believe my sorry ass if I said I was from the future?”

 

Aomine watched as the burger Kagami had been devouring fall from his fingers. Aomine was tempted to laugh, but the whole situation really felt laughable. Aomine waited for the cogs in Kagami’s brain to turn. Kagami looked at Aomine. He looked at the dark blue hair that was longer than the redhead remembered and at the hard lines of his jaw. He took in the much broader shoulders and the air of sophistication that only adults seemed to have.

 

Kagami didn’t have a response.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Aomine grumbled. “Look, we can figure it out. Until then… can I crash at your place?”

 

The redhead was seriously confused and it was pretty apparent on his face. But Aomine knew Kagami. Kagami, although he could be infuriating and hotheaded, was a kind guy. He knew right from wrong and really went out of his way to help others.

 

It was something along those lines that had made Aomine fall in love with him in the first place.

 

“I guess, if you’ve got nowhere else,” Kagami replied, after a while.

 

Aomine felt himself smile, the smile that he would give Kagami when Kagami made his favorite dish. Kagami was dazzled at the sight and he nearly choked on his food. He thought to himself, _I’ve never seen Aomine smile like that_.

 

“Great. Also, lemme borrow your cell.”

 

Kagami fumbled around his basketball shorts until he pulled out the phone. Aomine stopped himself from commenting on how old the model was. He _was_ 10 years back in the past after all. The phone model was _ancient_.

 

“Who’re you callin’?” Kagami asked between mouthfuls.

 

“Kise.”

 

Kagami cocked his head to the side.

 

“I’ll explain at your place,” Aomine assured him, before Kagami could say anything else. Aomine was grateful when he found Kise among Kagami’s contacts and was even more happy when he found his own name filed.

 

“Hello?” came a voice, after the third ring. Aomine missed that chirpy voice.

 

He cleared his throat, “Hey. It’s Aomine. Come to Maji.”

 

“Aominecchi! You sound a little different. Are you sick? And why’re you using Kagamicchi’s phone? And-“

 

“Shut up and just come to Maji.”

 

Aomine could almost see Kise pouting. The blond heaved a teasing sigh and replied, “Fine, fine, be there in five!”

 

Aomine hung up and handed the old thing back to Kagami who was looking at him curiously. Aomine avoided his gaze and wondered about how he was going to explain his situation. He himself didn’t even know what was going on.

 

He took a sip from his drink and brought his gaze to Kagami’s.

 

His eyes were still as red and vibrant as Aomine remembered. Aomine felt a longing to be back at home where he could kiss both the redhead and the blond. But for now, he was stuck with their adolescent selves.

 

* * *

 

“You’re lying!” Kise said, his eyes wide.

 

They were in Kagami’s large apartment sitting across from each other on Kagami’s small living room tabletop.

 

“Wish I was,” Aomine grumbled. He was leaning his back against the couch and was watching the boys’ reactions to his large tale.

 

Kagami was more skeptical than Kise. He asked, “Why did you tell us? Why don’t you call Momoi?”

 

Aomine didn’t expect himself to flush, but he did and Kise was quick to point it out.

 

“Aominecchi… are you blushing?”

 

Aomine scowled and he rebutted, “Hell no. It’s just…”

 

Kagami leaned in, “What?”

 

Aomine sighed and he decided. No secrets.

 

“We’re dating.”

 

“Huh?!” the other two boys exclaimed in unison.

 

“Yeah, you,” Aomine pointed to Kise, “you,” Aomine pointed to Kagami,” and me are dating. We even got a house and everything.”

 

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation. Aomine fidgeted quietly, wounding and unwounding his fingers. He looked up at the ceiling.

 

“So we’re gay?” Kise asked.

 

Aomine shrugged, “Guess so.”

 

Kagami said quietly, “I knew it already. I knew that I was gay, but I’m dating an asshole like _you_?” Kagami said, his gaze pointedly clashing with Aomine’s.

 

Aomine smirked and Kagami blushed at the expression. Kagami felt like the older Aomine was a lot more… seductive and _different_ than the current Aomine. It was unnerving.

 

“That’s not what you say in bed,” Aomine teased.

 

Kagami sputtered something incoherent. Kise, on the other hand, seemed to sparkle. The blond moved closer, his hand on Aomine’s thigh. Kise looked up through his blond lashes and Aomine felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Kise murmured, “How about me?”

 

Aomine smiled a knowing smile and he leaned in, his face close to Kise’s. “You’re a fucking tease.”

 

All of sudden, Aomine felt another hand on his other thigh and he was faced with a redfaced Kagami. The redhead mumbled, “I’m here too, dumbass.”

 

Aomine curled his hands into fists and wondered to himself if this was cheating or not, because _fuck_ , his younger boyfriend’s were cute as fuck. This technically wasn’t legal… nor was it ethical. But Aomine could feel his restraint snapping as he felt the two hands sneak further up his thigh. Weren’t they still virgins?

 

He’d teach them a lesson.

 

“Guess you guys don’t mind a three-way relationship,” Aomine growled. Kise shook his head and Kagami looked away, his face still red. “Done it with a guy before?”

 

Kagami stuttered, “Of course not, what the hell!”

 

“Nope!” Kise beamed.

 

Aomine resisted the urge to bang his head onto the table. They were too damn cute for his own good. And they were high school seniors, good fucking god. Aomine stood up abruptly and motioned for Kagami to lead the way to his room. The redhead still seemed to be in denial, but Aomine caught sight of something pitching in Kagami’s pants.

 

Aomine licked his lips slightly.

 

“You probably don’t have lube…” Aomine trailed, a little more than disappointed. They’d probably only jerk each other off and maybe some blowjobs. Honestly, for all the stress Aomine was feeling just then about his situation, he wanted a good fucking. But they _were_ virgins and he didn’t want to scare them off _that_ fast.

 

“Actually…” Kagami said, “I do.”

 

Kise grinned and he nudged Kagami, “How did you get your hands on that, Kagamicchi?”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes, “It was his – “ he pointed at Aomine, “gag gift from that one Christmas party Kuroko made me throw.”

 

Aomine guffawed. He definitely remembered that night. He had bought Kagami a bottle of lube and a dildo as a gag gift and the expression Kagami had made was beyond hilarious. It was worth the 30 dollars Aomine had spent.

 

Kagami walked into his room and Aomine surveyed the room while Kise plopped onto the bed. Aomine noticed that the room was filled with nothing but basketball things. There were posters of famous basketball players, trophies, magazines, and multiple basketballs themselves. Aomine smiled because that was just so _Kagami_.

 

The redhead was rummaging through his closet. He was bent over, opening drawers and Aomine wasn’t the only one admiring the view of Kagami’s ass. Kise made eye contact with Aomine and he winked.

 

Aomine shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Kise was as flirty and easy-going as he had always been. The fact that the blond could brighten any room was a plus, especially when Kagami and Aomine would get into rather intense arguments. He was like the middleman and was an essential part of their relationship.

 

Kagami bolted upright, holding the bottle of lube, “Found it.”

 

Aomine walked towards the bed and Kise, “I’m surprised you kept it.”

 

“Shut up,” Kagami hissed.

 

Aomine leaned down and kissed Kise, only teasingly rubbing his tongue against the blond’s parted lips. Aomine could feel Kagami’s gaze boring a hole into him and Kise. He was like an abandoned puppy.

 

Aomine looked up and asked, “What are you doing over there? Come here.”

 

Kagami muttered something that Aomine didn’t catch and took slow steady strides to Kise and Aomine. As Kagami made his way over to the bed, Kise palmed Aomine’s dick through his slacks, paying careful attention to Aomine’s expression. Aomine, however, was used to such teasing and didn’t change his smirk at all.

 

“Can I suck it?” Kise requested.

 

Aomine sucked in a breath. He was suddenly really regretful that the younger him hadn’t gotten together with Kise and Kagami before. Kise was so sultry and open to try anything. It was fucking hot.

 

Aomine nodded and he told Kise to kneel on the floor. Kagami watched with wide eyes as the two people in front of him switched positions. Aomine had zipped down his slacks and pulled out his dick.

 

Kise had his knees on the floor and was practically drooling. Kagami couldn’t believe anything that was happening, but he knew he had an intense _need_ building up in his gut. He watched as Kise tentatively licked the head of Aomine’s cock and then more boldly swirled his tongue around it.

 

Aomine let out a quiet hiss. The man couldn’t believe Kise had skill in blowjobs even when he had never given one before then.

 

Aomine’s eyes met with Kagami’s and Aomine could feel the lust rolling off the redhead in waves. Aomine kept his eyes on Kagami, but his fingers wound into Kise’s hair, reveling in the silky feeling of luscious locks.

 

Kagami finally broke eye contact and he looked at Kise who looked like he was enjoying himself. The blond was eagerly bringing centimeter by centimeter of Aomine’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.

 

Kagami felt his erection pulse in desire and before he knew it, he was also on his knees.

 

“Oh?” Aomine questioned.

 

Kagami didn’t say anything to the older man, but instead quietly asked Kise to move to the other side. Kise heartily agreed, but first pulled Kagami into a kiss.

 

At first, Kagami seemed reluctant about the kiss. The redhead wasn’t so keen on kissing someone who had just been tonguing a dick, but he soon fell prey to Kise’s tongue. They wrestled in their mouths, and Kagami found the slickness of Kise’s tongue to be sexy and very arousing.

 

Aomine watched from above and he was sorely tempted to watch the two go at it and rub one out. But he knew he’d get more if he was patient.

 

The two high school students pulled apart, their lips connected by a thin string of saliva. Kise was the first to resume licking Aomine’s cock. Kagami soon joined, however, also running his tongue up the length.

 

Aomine brought his hands back to crumple the sheets on the bed. He let out faint pants as he watched the younger versions of his boyfriend go at his cock. It was an erotic sight; very different from the boyfriends he was used to. The boys in front of him hadn’t matured all the way, despite being 17 and built to a T. They still had their baby faces and their eagerness and lack of experience was beyond what Aomine was used to.

 

“Fuck, okay, let go,” Aomine cursed.

 

The two stubbornly refused to and Aomine didn’t have the will to push them. They were stubborn after all. Instead, they licked and sucked harder, pushing Aomine close to the edge.

 

“Cummi-“ Aomine started to say, but he was stopped midword as his orgasm hit him. He closed his eyes and felt the tongues draw away from his cock as he spurted his release.

 

He opened his eyes again, his thoughts in a jumble, and looked down to the sight of something so erotic; he would have orgasmed again if he were physically able. Kise and Kagami sat with cum covering their faces. Kise didn’t seem to mind and he wiped the cum away from his face with the back of his hand.

 

Kagami, however, brought the cum to his mouth, tasting it. Aomine groaned at the sight. Cogs were turning in Kagami’s head and Aomine suddenly felt guilty for making Kagami a cum slut much earlier than he originally had been.

 

Aomine stood up, willing his legs to be less shaky. He took the lube, which was sitting by Kagami’s knees and threw it onto the bed. He brought his dark eyes face to face with his boyfriends’.

 

Kise suddenly spoke up, “Aominecchi, I don’t want to be fucked, yet. How about Kagamicchi first?”

 

Kagami turned a bright red, his attention finally drawn away from the semen covering his face. “W-what, hell no, I don’t-“

 

“You don’t want me to fuck you?” Aomine growled lightly, his eyes full of burning desire. Kagami gulped and he felt his ass twitch involuntarily.

 

Kise giggled, “I guess he’s lying. I’ll watch!”

 

Aomine shrugged and Kise took a seat on the edge of the bed. Aomine pulled Kagami into him, throwing him onto the bed. Kagami laid down on his back, his gaze on Aomine. Aomine undressed Kagami slowly.

 

The redhead’s shirt was thrown off and Kagami’s shorts were pulled down to his ankles and ripped away. Left in only his boxers, Kagami felt incredibly exposed. He looked down embarrassingly at his erection, which was standing proud and tall.

 

Aomine pulled the boxers down slowly, helping Kagami shimmy out of them. Kagami wasn’t resisting, but his eyes held unsaid nervous worries. Aomine was a little disheartened at the sight and he murmured, “It really doesn’t hurt so bad.”

 

Kagami didn’t reply. To ease Kagami’s tension, Aomine pushed away the boxers and nipped at the inside of Kagami’s inner thigh. Kagami let out a small yelp, which Aomine greedily listened to. The older man kissed around Kagami’s crotch, even nuzzling his nose in the redhead’s pubic hair.

 

Kagami was groaning at the light touch and he unconsciously bucked his hips up for more. When Kagami felt a warmth envelope his dick, he let out a heady moan.

 

Kagami wrenched his eyes closed and he turned his neck to bite at the sheets. The sensation was too much. He felt Aomine’s tongue and coupling it with the sucking, Kagami was going out of his mind.

 

The redhead opened his eyes to see Kise looking down on him, eye-fucking him as if he were a porno mag. Kagami panted as the feeling between his legs grew stronger. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Kise’s golden one. Kise was softly rubbing his dick through his pants, taking in Kagami’s flushed face and quivering body. Kagami couldn’t believe someone so fucking gorgeous was watching _him_ as if he were the beautiful one.

 

Kagami could feel himself letting go. His gut was uncoiling quickly and he made a noise akin to a screech when he neared climax. But the sensation quickly left him as Aomine pulled away.

 

Kagami was left to heave on the bed, his legs shaking with denied release. “Fuck, why did you stop?” Kagami nearly sobbed. He pleaded, waiting for the feeling to return. His red eyes looked at Aomine who was devouring Kagami’s body as Kise had done.

 

“You’ll feel even better,” Aomine said as he licked his lips. The older man coated his fingers in the lube and circled Kagami’s entrance, wetting it.

 

Aomine pushed in a finger and Kagami whimpered at the feeling. “Just relax,” Aomine said softly.

 

Kagami breathed in and out, gripping the sheets around him with clenched fists. Aomine pushed in the finger and retreated, doing it several times until it was easy for the finger to go in and out. Aomine pushed in a second one.

 

The strain wasn’t too bad, the sting even felt a little good. Kagami visibly loosened and his palms laid face up on the sheets. Aomine was already hard at the thought of him getting to fuck Kagami again.

 

He looked up and saw Kise watching the process with fascination. The blond had already stripped, his shirt off and jeans unbuttoned. His cock was free and the blond was sloppily stroking it. Aomine brought his gaze from Kise’s shoulder blades down lean abs to a thin, but long cock. The head was pink and itching for release. It was a sight for the angels.

 

Kagami made mewled and Aomine brought his attention back to the redhead. Aomine wanted the redhead to see stars.

 

Using years of experience, Aomine curled his two digits and searched for the spot that would make Kagami scream. He knew he found it when Kagami let out a surprised gasp and arched his back.

 

His attack was relentless. Aomine stirred Kagami’s insides, pounding and scissoring his ass. Kagami was back to clutching the sheets.

 

“No, no more-“ Kagami whined. His senses were in overdrive and Aomine decided to give the boy what he wanted. Aomine stopped his fingers and sloshed them around lazily, avoiding the sweet spot.

 

He leaned down to suck on the tip of Kagami’s cock again, and pushed in a third finger. This time the stretch hurt a little more, but Kagami tried to pay attention to the feeling on his dick instead. Three fingers stretched him and Kagami let out garbled noises. The coupling feeling of fingering and sucking was divine.

 

Kagami quieted down once he got used to the feeling and he listened to Kise’s small moans. The blond was rubbing his cock furiously, intensely attracted to the sight of Aomine bringing Kagami to tears. Kise thumbed his head and panted as Kagami’s back arched.

 

“Alright, you’re ready,” Aomine said. His voice was soft and soothing, as if it were giving Kagami a choice to back out. Kagami nodded, not trusting his voice.

 

Kise let out a small whine, and Kagami looked up at the blond. Kise was nearing release and his face was one of pure bliss. Kagami didn’t know he could be so attracted to a face.

 

“Don’t cum,” Aomine suddenly ordered Kise.

 

Kise abruptly stopped his hand lips curled naturally into a pout. “That’s so mean, Aominecchi,” he breathed.

 

Aomine smirked, “You’ll get your share later.”

 

Aomine positioned his cock at Kagami’s ass and he slowly stroked the redhead’s erection. He slowly pushed in and he watched as Kagami crunched his eyes together in agony. Aomine’s dick felt nothing like three fingers. Kagami could feel his eyes tear up and he willed himself not to make a sound.

 

Aomine continued to stroke Kagami while pushing himself in. When he had only his base left, he thrusted in quickly, making sure he was fully seated.

 

“Ow, fucker!” Kagami huffed. Aomine felt himself get harder at the sight of Kagami in pain. _I am a really messed up person_ , Aomine admitted to himself.

 

Aomine stayed still, waiting for Kagami to give his signal. Kagami’s eyes were still closed and his breaths were labored. He clenched and unclenched his ass experimentally, which drew out a low hiss from the older man.

 

Kagami decided that he liked the sound.

 

Kagami nodded and he opened his eyes, surprised at what he saw. Aomine’s eyes were dark and his expression showed nothing but intense restraint and concentration. Kagami cherished the fact that it was _him_ who made Aomine that way.

 

Aomine thrusted shallowly to test the waters. Kagami didn’t particularly feel good, yet, but the feeling of something inside him was a little pleasurable.

 

Kise was still sitting, his cock throbbing. Aomine held out his hand for Kise to grab and Aomine leaned in to kiss the blond. The kiss was long and hard, Kise desperate for attention.

 

Aomine then pushed the blond away and picked up Kagami only to throw himself on to the bed, his back hitting the headboard. He sat up, marveling at the view the position gave him. Kagami was face to face with him and Aomine leaned in, this time to give Kagami a kiss. The kiss was a flurry of emotions and tongue sucking. Kagami was starting to grind his hips back and forth in an effort to take Aomine in deeper and harder.

 

“Ride me,” Aomine growled.

 

Kagami couldn’t find it in him to argue. He brought his arms back behind him onto the bed and he lifted his hips to slam down. The moment Aomine’s dick repierced his ass, Kagami let out a stream of curses. Kagami experimented, shaking his hips, trying to find the spot Aomine had fingered before.

 

Aomine was breathing harder. He let himself go for a moment to feel Kagami’s hot, wet ass clenching around him. But then he opened his eyes and motioned for Kise to come closer.

 

Kise did, crawling on his knees.

 

Aomine ordered him to stand up. Kise followed the command and Aomine brought his arms around Kise’s thighs, pulling the blond’s long dick into his face. He looked up at Kise through his lashes and sucked gently on the head.

 

Kise threw his head back at the sensation. He rested his hands on Aomine’s head as Aomine sucked, bringing the dick deeper and deeper into his throat.

 

Soon, Kise was fully engulfed in Aomine’s mouth. He let out a whimper when he felt Aomine swallow, the action bringing stars to his vision.

 

Kagami was watching the show with lidded eyes as he continued to ride Aomine with abandon.  “Fuck, Kise, you look so hot,” Kagami said in fast breaths.

 

Aomine brought his left hand down to find the lube once again and he coated his fingers in it. Keeping Kise’s dick down his throat, he pushed a wet finger into Kise’s ass.

 

Kagami admired the view of Kise’s fair skinned ass being penetrated by Aomine’s thin tan fingers. Aomine continues his swallowing motion as he stretched out Kise. “A-ah, Aominecchi!” Kise hummed, his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

Aomine pushed in a second finger and worked his way through, quickly locating Kise’s prostate. When he found it, Kise bucked his hips, burying his cock even deeper into Aomine’s throat. The action made Aomine’s body twitch and his cock hit the inside of Kagami perfectly.

 

“Fuck, _yes_!” Kagami groaned. He was starting to feel that perfect sensation again. He brought his right hand down to fist at his cock while he rode Aomine’s dick.

 

Kise, enthralled by the sudden loudness of Kagami, started to thrust his cock in and out of Aomine’s mouth.

 

Aomine sat with his eyes on Kise. He snapped his hips up in rhythm with Kagami who was cursing and moaning Aomine’s name and he relished the feeling of his mouth being fucked.

 

Kise was the first to cum. The fingers that attacked the blond’s sweet spot never gave up and he felt himself release. The blond had pushed his dick down as deep as Aomine’s throat would let it, and came, spurts of white escaping the slit of his cock. Aomine twitched at the sensation of being cummed into. Kise pulled out and fell onto the bed, exhausted. He let out loud breaths, moaning, “So good, you’re so good, Aominecchi,” his legs still shaking in post-orgasmic pleasure.

 

Kagami looked like a wild beast. Incredibly turned on, Aomine swatted away Kagami’s hand that was fisting his dick and replaced it with his own. Kagami put both hands back onto the bed and banged his hips up and down, hitting that spot inside him every time.

 

“A-Aomine! _Fuck_!” Kagami rasped.

 

Aomine stroked Kagami furiously while watching with lust filled eyes as his dick was swallowed by the redhead’s ass hole.

 

Aomine grunted as the blissful feeling inside him grew, “Shit, I’m cumming! _Shit_!”

 

Aomine stopped all movement as he came, jets of his semen poured into Kagami’s ass. All thoughts and regrets slipped his mind and he sat on cloud nine. The feeling of liquid filling Kagami inside made Kagami crazy.

 

“Aah, ngh, _cumming, cumming_ -“ Kagami screamed. “ _Fuck!”_ He clenched his ass impossibly tight and both Aomine and Kise watched as the redhead let loose. Large amounts of cum fell onto Aomine’s abdomen and Aomine shuddered at the warmth of it.

 

Kagami’s whole body shook as the last of him was released. His eyes rolled back as he felt Aomine’s cum slide out of his ass and down Aomine’s cock.

 

“Holy fucking shit,” Aomine trembled.

 

There was silence for a long time. The room was filled with deep breaths and the occasional shuffle of the sheets.

 

Kagami slowly lifted himself off of Aomine, wincing when Aomine slid out. The cum was still sliding out of his ass, but he made no move to stop it.

 

Aomine grinned a bit, thinking of how Kagami really was a cum slut to the core.

 

“Do we have sex everyday in the future?” Kise asked, humming.

 

Aomine made a garbled noise. “Nn, yeah, basically.”

 

“I can’t even imagine it! Kagamicchi was so hot, I bet he gets fucked by you a lot.”

 

Kagami hit Kise’s head lightly and stuttered, “Shut up. You probably get fucked more!”

 

Aomine was starting to feel sleepy. He listened to the banter of Kise and Kagami, his eyes slowly drooping.

 

“Ne, Aominecchi?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I guess that means we love you a lot, huh?”

 

Aomine smiled, “Mmhm, you guys are cute as fuck.”

 

Kise grinned impishly and Kagami rolled his eyes. Kagami said, “I hope you realize we’re guys.” Aomine shrugged, his drowsiness starting to overtake him, “Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Guess not,” Kagami said quietly and Aomine was knocked out.

 

* * *

 

“Aominecchi, you’re back!”

 

Aomine bolted upright. He looked around. He was in his room now, with Kagami on one side of the bed and Kise on the other. They were the 27 year olds, this time.

 

“What the hell happened?” Kagami asked.

 

Aomine shook his head, “I don’t even fucking know.”

 

Aomine looked down and noticed that his two boyfriends were completely and utterly naked, while Aomine still wore his slacks which were unbuttoned as they had been in the past.

 

“Why are you guys naked?” Aomine inquired.

 

Kise scratched his neck sheepishly and Kagami avoided eye contact.

 

“…We kind of had sex with you.”

 

Aomine’s eyebrows rose. “Kind of?”

 

“You were 17,” Kagami sighed. “Arrogant as hell. But virgin Aomine was pretty fucking cute.” Kagami smirked, his expression teasing.

 

Aomine frowned, “Wait, you mean you had sex with past me?”

 

“Yup!” Kise beamed. “He was really, really cute.”

 

Aomine blinked and he tried to digest their stories. Kagami looked at him suspiciously. “And why are you half naked with your dick out?”

 

“…”

 

“Aominecchi, did you…”

 

“…”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A whopping 5,600+ words. Whew, that's okay though, it's for AoKagaKi day (July 15)! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Brie


End file.
